


Asking the when of us ー capture

by caspasta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), F/M, Poetry, run katara run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: What goes through Katara's mind when Zuko takes lightning for her.





	Asking the when of us ー capture

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marianne Boruch.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Asking the when of us ー capture

a smoking city, azureus. In one second,

like a levee for light, you caught lightning

for me. I recognize

 

the welt of _I love you_. Sting the eyes

and prick the lungs. I can’t breathe

anymore. _For me_ , _for me_ , _for me_. A terrible

parrot I would make. Sugared lemons

 

and wild jasmine tea, you once asked for seconds.

And give me that speck of time. I run to

cover your chest. _Exit wound_. Like some play

where lightning is a trick of light or blue cloth, not the break

 

of skin I stop. Looking at your new scar, that shape ー

I now know why stars burn. How could any sky

live without fire? I find I can’t sleep

in storms anymore. You dry the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sparks fly, behbeh


End file.
